Blood (Demonic Delusions)
by Darcy Falls
Summary: Forget the romantic endearing Edward Cullen, this is dark, gory and develish


Hello, I am Edward Cullen, and you are...?

WAIT!

Before you answer and take my sentiments as an open door to my kindness, maybe you should understand the ramifications of answering my question. Yes, I am charming, debonaire and gentile but you see I am designed to be all that, all that and a great deal more; but that is only a facade, a ruse, a clever mask to disguise an evil twisted blood crazed fiend. Have you any idea what grotesque demonic savagerey lurks behind my smile? The thoughts of a schitzoprhrenic demon lies comfortably within, please I implore you before you open your mouth to answer me please read on and get to know the real me, maybe then I wont be so dazzling to you all.

The year matters not, I had decided to leave my father and Esme and found myself dwelling in the deepest sewerage filled alley ways amongst the crude sadonic villians and ladies of the night. I seemed to get by inconspicouisly as no person from outside these urine filled alley ways would dare or feel the desire to ever frequent there. The stench nagged at my nostrils and as I looked down at my hands I noticed my fingernails were filled with the encrusted blood of the thief I had dined on the night before, he was a skinny runt of a man, his gangly frame hidden under a filthy coat he had stolen from a noble man. I took great pride in ripping him apart; his thoughts had haunted me for days, I frequently had to relive out his fantasies of him breaking into the large manor across town and raping the ladies who lived there, he wanted to do the most unnatural things to these ladies, sodomy being top of his list, I was repelled by him and although he hadn't gotten to live out such attraucities I knew it wouldn't have been long until he did, cornering this beast I grabbed him by the throat and although he reeked I still sank my teeth deep into his thin sinewy neck, he put up such a fight but needless to say it didn't last long I grabbed him by the upper arms and ripped them from their sockets, blood splattered everywhere as I threw his limbs down I supped as much blood as I could before his odour overpowered me. Looking around I spotted a dog was lying at my feet gnawing at the thief,s lost arm, disgusted that my hunger got the better of me I vowed to abstain from human blood.

Though it didn't last long.

Blood red eyes stared menacingly back at me through the back shop window, I leant in closer and noticed its wild unkempt hair, its lips curled and snarled. It was me, I was looking at my own reflection, I was so hungry, the thirst had reached in and took over my demeanor I almost reached to grab at the evil mirrored in the window until it became apparent it was myself. As I stood there, the voices of the damned began their nightly torment, my throat burnt and now my head was being filled with every thought these disgusting people had ever thought, reaching up to cover my ears I growled trying to drown their sinister voices. Voices of greed and wanton desire swam gracefully in my mind, pictures of the butchered victims that foolishly crossed their paths, images of screaming blood soaked victims, my mind raced as i tried in vane to sedate the beast that lay within, it bellowed to be unleashed, demanded freedom to reek havoc, the more I relented the harsher the burn, i was weak, i could hold no longer, venom dripped from my chin, I snarled and snorted as I caught sight of a prostitute flaunting herself on the corner, from where I stood I could see her hour glass figure, her decolletag'e leaving nothing to the imagination, walking up to her, she spoke;

" Hello handsome, hows about you and me going back to my room"

I answered to the best of my ability

"That would be nice"

I was ever the gentleman, though my idea of fun was probably not what she had in mind. Standing in the dank little room she unzipped her dress to reveal a silk chamisole, she told me a rich banker had given it to her as a present, I let her think we were going to have sex as she drank from a stained cup

"wine?"

She smiled, shaking my head I looked on as the wine slipped past her throat, I seen the vein in her neck pulse smoothly under the thin layer of skin, i stood behind her and she placed my hand on her large breast, I kissed and nuzzled her neck as she drank the last of the alcohol, with one hand on her breast my other reached up and covered her mouth as I sank my teeth into her neck, her body stiffened as the thick blood slipped effortlessly down my burning throat, with each mouthful of blood she became weaker, as my thirst sedated, I lay her down on the floor of the dingy room and noticed she made no attempt to scream, a tear formed in her eye and fell down her cheek, I felt compelled to kiss her in gratitude as I no longer felt the need to quench my demonic hunger I seen a young girl before me, her angelic face draining slowly of life, again disgust showered over me, I hated who I was, but pretending I was someone else was fruitless, I was and still am a killer.

Even though I vowed never to drink from another humans body, the blood crazed demon grew stronger wiling me on, night after night I drank and night after night I felt guilt, I destroyed so many. The evil that coursed through their veins now resides in my body, the premiscious, the insane and the murders each of their dna is now deep within me. Could I take on one of my victims personas? Would you really want to take that chance?

I can read anyone's mind, I know your deepest secrets, so I formally introduce myself once more.

I am Edward Cullen!

And you are ...?


End file.
